Fighting Love revised
by Alexandra Nova
Summary: Seifer remembers falling in love Yaoi SXS


Title: Not the Final Fantasy - Fighting Love  
Pairing: Squall Leonhart and Seifer Almasy  
Warning: Graphic material, hints of lemon, angst, sap  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Squall, Seifer, Zell and all mentioned characters are property of Squaresoft.  
  
The strong muscled hand grabbed hold of Squall's neck, lifting the limp head to meet eye to eye. "Squall, wake up.... nap time is over," The deep controling voice was and soothing as the darker haired youth opened his eyes slowly, still dazed from the attack. He looked up into Seifer's icy eyes half confused.  
"wha.... where am I? Where is Rinoa and the others?" Stiffening his back as Seifer's hand rested upon his cheek, he wasn't use to Seifer looking at him like this, a mixture of cruelity and gentleness was in his eyes. Seifer's hair was normally slicked back perfectly but it was messed up like he had been running his fingers through it from stress. He had his heavy trenchcoat off and his well defined arms and shoulders caught Squall's eyes. Seifer's grip relaxed and he looked over his shoulder at the Galbadian prison guards that were watching and grimaced to himself.  
"Why must they have to watch, never a free moment....ugh..... well I hope my luck will change," he barely grumbled under his breath. He turned his attention back to the SeeD leader in front of him, the perfect soldier and student. It was so pitiful to see how Instructor Quistis fawned over Squall, like he would ever take notice of her. He was an Elite, mind perfectly focused on his mission.... or so it had always seemed. Seifer grew up right beside him, teasing him over his posters of war heroes. For a while, they even shared a dorm in the Garden. That was when things between them became a little different. It was when they changed the way they looked at each other.   
  
Few years earlier.....  
  
Squall was sprawled out on his bed as he pretended to listen to listen to Zell, the pudgy short rich kid who wanted more than anything to become a soldier. Zell was a great kid, hardly flaunted the fact he had money but he was simply annoying. He looked nothing like a soldier, pudgy, short, braces on his teeth.... plus... he was a loud mouth and lost his temper too easily. To Squall, that added up to no future as a soldier. But he putted up with Zell today because he brought him his two favourite magazines, Weapons Monthly and Timber Maniacs - Battle Series. As the boy talked on, Squall rested his eyes and hoped he wouldn't start to snore. He had been caught before snoozing during one of Zell's important stories. A slight beep of door unlocking caused him to sit up. Zell jumped to his feet and darted into the bathroom to hide, he knew who it was and he wasn't in any mood to be hassled. The tall lanky blonde with the beginings of a great build waved goodbye to his new friends Raijin and Fujin, transfer students from Galbadia. The trio dubbed themselves "Disipline Commitee". Squall smiled and got up off the bed to greet his roommate. "So... is today your field exam?" He followed Seifer into his room and sat on the floor watching Seifer dig out a clean shirt. He nodded as an answer and headed towards the bathroom to grab a quick shower. Squall went to stop his roommate but he was too late. Zell's eyes got huge as Seifer opened the door and their eyes met. Zell, scared of Seifer, jetted past and skidded into the door of the dorm. He barely made it out into the hall before Seifer hurled a boot at him, it bouncing harmlessly off the door. Squall couldn't help it, he had been fighting the urge to laugh but he couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears slipped from his eyes from laughing so hard. Seifer looked at Squall and cocked an eyebrow.  
"What? You think that was so funny? I hate it when that chicken wuss is always hanging around." He grumbled as he slammed the bathroom door. Squall soon calmed down and started on reading his magazines, tearing out photographs of strong soldiers he idolized. He was so caught up in reading, he hadn't heard the water stop or Seifer walk behind him. The only thing he knew was that one moment he was half fantasizing then felt his shoulders being gently massaged. He looked up at Seifer, the tall blonde smiling confidently down at his room mate. He had a soft warm look his eyes, much kinder than his normally cold blue eyes. He leaned down close to Squall's ear and whispered, "Wish me luck, I'm gonna need it..." Seifer's breath was warm and light like a feathery stroke, making the younger boy tremble. Squall pulled away, his brown hair hid his eyes slightly as he looked up. His room mate's hair was messed up, glistening still from the water of the shower. His shirt was still off and he stood only in a pair of black jeans, his developing muscles slightly rippled beneath his smooth skin.  
"G... Good luck S... Seifer..." Squall dragged his eyes off of his friend's body, his own body feeling odd and tight after taking in the budding masculinity. Seifer softly laughed, his voice already deepening making his laugh sound as powerful as himself. His hand clamped gently on Seifer's shoulder, his thumb barely grazing down the youth's soft neck. They stared at each other in silence, their eyes entrapping the other when there was a knock on the door that broke the moment.  
"Shit, uhhhh...... I will be right out! Just wait!" He shouted at the door and looked back to Squall and whispered softly, patting his shoulder. "We'll talk when I get back... okay?" He grabbed his gunblade after tugging his shirt on, "Just don't waste your day staring at your posters daydreaming." He teased as he went out into the hall. Squall leaned againt the wall, his heart racing. He had no clue as to why he felt this way around Seifer. He collapsed on to his bed, staring at the posters, thinking how Seifer was like one of the heroes and must have dozed off. He woke slowly to a thunderclap out his window the lightning illuminating the small dark room. The brilliant flash of light revealing Seifer in the doorway. Squall sat up as the young man walked to the bed. On his ribs was a blood tinged bandage, his shirt was off and the crude bandage could be seen clearly. Squall got up and got a wet rag and a new bandage. He gently took off the old cloth, the wound was barely more than an ugly deep scratch. Seifer watched as the younger boy tended to his side, his inhibitions melting away. He grasped the wrist of the hand with the rag and and took the wet cloth away. He stared into Squall's stormy blue eyes as he kissed the gentle fingertips tenderly. Squall backed away and against the wall when this happened. Lightning highlighted their features as Seifer pinned him lightly up against the wall. The look in the timid boy's eyes fuels the desire had lied dormant for a long time.  
"S...Seifer... what are you d... doing?" Squall stammered as the hand released his wrist and caressed his cheek and slid to behind his neck. His heart raced faster, he had always looked up to Seifer, He was like the war heroes he read of. Handsome and strong, everything Squall ever wanted to be... and have. Seifer's other hand went around his back, his body pressing against his room mate's.  
"Shhh... just trust me, give into it... we both want to..." he whispered into Squall's ear, trailing his lips along his downy jaw to the trembling mouth. Slowly his lips parted and warmly kisses him. Feeling the delicous shiver go through Squall, he kissed him again with more urgency and want, pulling the boy tighter to him. Squall slowly closed his eyes and started to kiss back. His arms went around Seifer's back and his tongue traced lightly into the already impassioned first kiss. Seifer felt as if his knees were melting, he moved moth of his hands to the bottom of Squall's shirt and started to slide it up and off of the boy's slender form. Akwardly he got the shirt off and they both softly laughed at their ineptitude. Hearing Squall laugh about it, he gently nibbled his tender neck.  
"Uhh... Seifer... please don't stop..." Squall whimpered his plea, his fingers running through soft blonde hair. He felt Seifer guiding him into a bedroom and release him to pull out an emergency candle and lit it The soft glow of the flickering flame lent more romance to the situation. Squall watched the older boy as he undone his belt and jeans. He never seen this softer, unsure side of Seifer, his hands shaking slightly from fear. He rose his eyes to Squall and sighed.  
"Ummm... do... do you want to... you know..." Seifer whispered softly his voice cracking from nervousness. His voice trailed off as Squall edged closer, undoing his own pants and sliding them off, his boxers hiding nothing. Seifer couldn't take his eyes off of the boy, the candle light and lightening casting even more beauty on his face and body. Looking at how the light played on him, he found his want for the boy grow stronger, uncontrollable even. The passion was like a fire, it burned in each of their veins. Squall smiled and walked toward Seifer, pinning him to the wall next to the bed. He kissed along the neck and Seifer lightly gasped and slouched down letting his lover get to his neck better. Squall was practically on Seifer's lap, his tongue tasting the salty sweet sweat that trickled down Seifer's throat. Seifer groaned as he tilted his head back, his heart pounding as the amorous young man started to nibble on his ear lobe. He felt himself grow beneath the boy and blushed darkly. His hands ran down Squall's back and to the thin boxers, slipping them under the waistband and cupping the tight cheeks. Squall nuzzled into the neck, a faint moan escaping his lips as he was lowered onto the bed. Seifer kissed down the trembling body, nibbling making Squall whimper. Seifer threw away his inhibitions and enjoyed showering love onto the young body. He lied beside Squall after bringing them to the brink as they kissed and pulled the blanket over them both. Seifer broke the kiss slowly and brushed the hair from Squall's eyes smiling. "Hey handsome... how was that? Maybe one day we can go all the way." He asked resting his head on the younger one's shoulder. His eyes closed and was asleep before he got an answer. Squall kissed the smooth forehead, "I would have never dreamed it...: He blew out the candle and fell asleep as well. Morning came in the form of birds singing and light shimmering through the window. Squall watched as Seifer's eyes slowly opened, still half trapped in a dream, his lips traced on Squall's chest and listened to his heart. Their eyes met and Seifer smiled sheepishly.  
"I guess it wasn't all a dream... was it?" He questioned, looking into Squall's eyes. He slowly got out of the bed and looked at the clock as he picked up the dirty clothes and tossed them in the hamper. He walked into Squall's room and was picking out some clothes when he heard the shower start up. He smiled and walked into the bathroom, stripping and getting into the shower as well. He became embarrassed as his hardness brushed against Squall's side. "Sorry, I ... I guess I..." he found his words cut off from a sudden kiss. His eyes closed as he kissed back, hugging the boy to him. Squall broke the kiss and started to kneel but Seifer pulled him back up and shook his head. "We don't have enought time, can't be late for class." He whispered softly, caressing his neck and cheek. Squall nodded and cleaned the wound on his lover's side.  
"How did it happen? The cut?" he raised his eyes to Seifer as he turned off the water. Seifer got out of the shower and sighed as her put on a pair of clean pants.  
"Well during the field exam, I was paired up with Quistis Trepe, you know, that bossy chick. Well... she and I were fighting a Bomb when her whip caught me in the side." He grumbled, wrapping the bandage tightly and watched Squall dress, pleased with the ensemble he chose for the boy, tight fitting pants, long sleeved tee shirt and short jacket with a furred collar. With the love bite on Squall's neck, he would need the jacket. Seifer finished dressing and looked up as the school bells chimed. "Oh man! Squall! We are late!" He laughed as he started out the door with Squall close behind. They now shared a secret, special with each other.  
  
The present  
  
Alarms went off, there was a jail break but Seifer wasn't worried. He sent the gurds away giving him the chance to be with Squall alone. "Now now, Squall baby... do you really think I would let harm actually come to you? Just let me have my fun and you just forget this stupid mission. Please Squally?" He spoke softly and kissed the healing cut on Squall's forehead. He rested his forehead against Squall's. "Please forgive me, just let me finish my little game. I swear that is all it is. I just want to play the knight for once.. Don't turn away from me, not after our past together." He opened his eyes and stared into the eyes he loved so much.  
"It's okay... but I have my mission and orders... I can't stop them, sorry," Squall whispered as Seifer nodded. Seifer heard the gunshots outside the door and backed away. Squall just watched his former lover with harsh eyes, where there was once love there was only now cruelty. He still loved Seifer but so much was tearing them apart.  
His eyes darkened, it hurted to think that Squall would kill him just for his mission. He looked into the eyes he adored and saw confusion. "Until we meet again..." he kissed his fingertips and touched them to Squall's lips and ran off.  
~~~end~~~  
  
Hey please tell me how you liked the story!!!  
  
Seifer: You told the secret?!? Alexandra!! **he pulls out his gunblade**  
Squall: It's okay... I wanted to tell the world.  
**Seifer drops his gunblade** Seifer: Does Zell know?  
Zell: Do I know what? Oh about you guys.... yeah everyone does now. **he looks at Seifer and hides behind Alexandra, sneeking a kiss first.** Hide me!  
**Alexandra gets a mega sweat drop**  
  
Well here is the the first part in my mega series, Not the Final Fantasy. Next is Lessons and Mischief with Selphie and Xan. Until then... Much Love! 


End file.
